A new beginng!
by pandorais2-CXi
Summary: Hinata is done with being the girl known for stuttering and being week so she decides to change...A new beginng to her life!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

**The sound of the alarms constant beeping woke me up I got out of bed wondering why it did what it did. Hi my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Yes I stutter a lot and I'm in love with of konoha's biggest fool. But he never notices me I try talking to him but my nerves always take over and I stutter. Ughhh this can't be that hard. Sakura-chan is so strong and beautiful no wonder he's in love with her maybe if I'm more like her he will notice me. Yes that is exactly what I will do '**_**to the power of youth'**_** oh god I will NOT become Lee. Ok! I CAN do this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto POV:**

***BEEEEEP BEEEP* "Holy…..crap!" I yelled as my annoying alarm clock went off. I don't even know why I have one…oh yea Sakura-chan got it for me because she was tired of me being late for our missions. But I don't think she cares about me being late anymore ever since I brought her 'Saskue-kun' she has gone all gaga over him and now enjoys every time I'm late that means she gets more time with the teme. Well time to get up I guess. I am low on ramen so I guess I will go grocery shopping today and head over to Ichiraku's aww man their ramen is DA-BOMB! **

**Hinata's POV:**

"**lalalalalalalalalala. In the shower singin! Lalalalalalalalala-singinggggggggg", *turns off shower* "Now that I think about it I do need some grocery shopping today then do some training. Hinata hyuuga will no longe be known as the weakest link! Now that I'm dressed I all there is to do is make out a shopping list let's see; Eggs, milk, bread, pads..., cheese, cereal, and juice. "TO THE STORE I GO!"**

**Naruto POV:**

"**Okay…I need- you know what I'll just pick up as I go."**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: HI! Ok I know the chapters haven't been that long but I'm trying so give me a break I'm taking suggestions feel free to inbox me! And don't forget to REVIEW! On wards with the story!

Normal POV:

Hinata was walking down the street to her favorite food market with her head phones in ignoring the whole damn world (1) paying no attention to the commotion going on around her except the natural ability to avoid the walking by passers and the cars as she walks across the street. Naruto however was thinking to himself about his last battle with pain and Hinata's confession to him.

"_**Idiot" *boom* "DONT LAY A FINGER ON HIM" said Hinata. "What's this?" "GET OUT OF HERE YOUR NO MATCH!" yelled Naruto. "I know…I'm just being selfish." **_

"_**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING 'T BE STUPID! GET OUT OF HERE HINATA!" *Hinata activates her Byakuugan* "I'm here of my own free will." This made Naruto's eyes widen. "I always used to cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way. But you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you. Wanting to overtake you…I just wanted to walk with you… wanted to be with you. Thank you Naruto-kun your smile saved me". At this Pain scoffed. "So I'm not afraid to die protecting you. Because I love you". At this Naruto's eyes widened even more not expecting that.**_

"Wow… and all this time I was too dumb to notice her because I was so smitten over Sakura-chan …all this time-*BEEEP* HEY WATCH IT" Naruto yelled as he was interrupted in his thoughts crossing the street not paying attention to the ongoing traffic. "Get out of the street asshole!" yelled the driver. "So rude…" Naruto mumbled under his breath but complied.

Hinata POV:

"Naruto-kun... why are you avoiding me…" Hinata mumbled under her breath as she walked into the store. "Ok. Now lets see what's first… ok I need a basket so…ok now first I-I need milk." I walked over to the milk isle and couldn't believe my eyes. Standing there was Naruto-kun looking baffled on what milk to buy._ 'Maybe I should go get something else first?' _I thought to myself but I was too late as I heard his voice. "Hey Hinata. Over here!" that huge smile as he waved his hands as if I couldn't see him. I giggled and shook my head. Yep I was in love with the village's biggest idiot and I didn't care. I walked over to him praying to kami that I wouldn't stutter. "H-hi Naruto-kun" _'damn it I stuttered' _"Hey Hinata." _'Oh crap I can feel a major blush coming on… resist Hinata! Resist! Too late'_

"Um...Hinata are you sick or something I your face is red?" _' Ok you can do this strong like Sakura-chan' _"No I'm fine I'm just surprised that you're here today…" "Yea… I'm out of food needed to restock…so what are you doing after you finish up here?" _'I-is he asking me on a date?'_ "Um are you asking me on a date?" I asked him pretty sure my face was as red as a Beet. "Well I was just asking because I was thinking about training later and was in need of a sparing, partner. So yea I guess I was." he said with a smirk on his face. '_DON'T YOU DARE FAINT AT A TIME LIKE THIS'_ "I would love to… So would you like to meet at ground 49?" "Yea that would be great! See you later then, 4:00-ish." "Perfect" I said. "Cool see you later Hinata."

Author's note: (1)

Have you ever done that before I do it all the time.

Ok this was longer! Yay big accomplishment! Now to further this thought! REVIEW!


End file.
